Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures
The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is the second largest Department in the Ministry of Magic. It is divided into three divisions named after the three categorisations of magical creatures: Being, Beast and Spirit. It also houses the liaison offices for Goblins and Centaurs. After leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Granger briefly worked in this department before transferring to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Divisions The department is located on the fourth level of the Ministry of Magic, and includes the following divisions: Beast Division The Beast Division is one of three divisions under the control of the department. It deals with all duties and problems concerning those magical creatures classified as a "Beast" by the Ministry. Being Division The Being Division is one of three divisions under the control of the this department. It deals with all duties and problems concerning those magical creatures classified as a "Being" by the Ministry. Spirit Division The Spirit Division is one of three divisions under the control of the this department. It deals with all duties and problems concerning those magical creatures classified as a "Spirit" by the Ministry. The reason why the Ministry created this division is because it doesn't fit if spirits categorised as "beings", when they are in state of "dead". Goblin Liaison Office The Goblin Liaison Office is the section of the department which takes care of the magic economy and to improve relations between goblins and wizards. Centaur Liaison Office The Centaur Liaison Office is the section of the department dealing with relations between wizards and centaurs. Since its inception, no centaur has even used the Office. In the Ministry, the phrase "being sent to the Centaur Office" is an in-joke meaning that the employee in question is about to be sacked. Pest Advisory Board The Pest Advisory Board provides assistance with serious Bundimun infestations of wizarding homes, deals with serious infestations of Chizpurfles, takes responsibility for the Ghoul Task Force (possibly), and maintains a pack of a dozen albino bloodhounds, to deal with Nogtails. Office of Misinformation The Office of Misinformation is a section of the department employed during the worst magical-Muggle collisions, when an incident is so obviously magical in nature that Muggle authorities have a hard time explaining it. The Office of Misinformation shall immediately contact the Prime Minister for Muggle to explain about the magical accident with any Muggle-worth reasons and excuses. Ministry Classification of Magical Creatures The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures classifies magical creatures on a scale from 1 (X) to 5 (XXXXX) as follows: * XXXXX: Known wizard killer / impossible to train or domesticate * XXXX: Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge / skilled wizard may handle * XXX: Competent wizards should cope * XX: Harmless / may be domesticated * X: Boring Behind the scenes *On the page of the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them that describes the classification system, a handwritten note by Ron Weasley indicates classification XXXXX is "anything Hagrid likes." Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real). *In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Ron adds nine "X" to Acromantula's Classification. This is a reference to Ron's fear of spiders (and possibly also his and Harry's near-death experience with Aragog's Acromantula colony). *In the section of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them detailing pixies, Ron adds in the book that it's "7 X if you're Lockhart". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' Notes and references Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Category:Magizoology